multiple intelligence
by nonars
Summary: collection. o2 - Maybe, soon enough, he'll be able to visit the galaxy in full. - Sata, Amemiya.
1. saturation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Maybe the first of a collection. Possible spoilers, along with bland writing.

* * *

><p>o1. saturation<br>amemiya+fuyuka

* * *

><p>The lady that tends to him is a quiet one, saying nothing as she gently dabs a wet portion of a cloth on Amemiya's forehead. He tenses the moment it touches him, the sudden coolness startling him, but he relaxes after the few seconds his body grows accustomed to the drop in temperature.<p>

He can't really make out her features, his eyelids drooping and sleep claiming to take over him soon, but he can somewhat translate the blurry splotches of colour he sees to a woman with bright, sad eyes, purple hair, dressed in the standard attire tailored for nurses. Amemiya vaguely wonders what kinds of things she's seen as he breathes in and breathes out, basking in the peace. There's a tinkling sound playing in the background and the curtains flutter as a sign of the window having been opened.

It's nice.

"You're going to be fine," she suddenly coos, her voice barely sounding like an intrusion to the somewhat-silence that once was, "you're going to be fine." It is a lullaby to send one dreaming of majestic things in wonderland, with (maybe broken) promises that everyone will meet under the same sky.

And strangely enough, even though he's heard the words enough to pass them off as delirious lies, Amemiya believes her. There's an odd kind of hypnotic comfort that she radiates, in the room that smells of medicine, as she does the simple job of dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. It's like a grand childhood dream he'll one day be able to realise, held up with only thin strings of hope and expectations that things will be all right. He nods slowly, drowsily, in response.

There's a pause where Amemiya thinks the other might have smiled, but he's not entirely sure as of present.

"Yes," she says. "Sleep, Taiyou-kun. You'll need it."

His name sounds nice when articulated by her.

He grins as much as having a half-asleep consciousness allows, before he drifts off, drifts off to a world where everything is shrouded in shadowy black. The murmurs he hears continue for a little while more, before they stop, leaving only static where he is.


	2. theories

o2. theories  
>sata, amemiya<p>

* * *

><p>Amemiya is an astronaut, and he is in space.<p>

The area is split with stars, where a long, heavy and thick fog hangs around the moon like a shawl. Strangely, breathing comes easily to him, something tangible he can swallow in large gulps. He laughs, thinking himself lucky to not have inhaled a star into his body yet.

It's a huge expanse, really. Maybe they could build a soccer field - there's certainly no shortage of land - and the landscape is bright and dim; the thought of being able to play in full health in such a place makes him breahless and starry-eyed and bloated and full. A sea of opportunities.

The sun seems to wink at him. He watches it, heat not quite reaching him, and it stays put, locked in its orbit.

—-

A breeze swings by, a splash of cold water on his face on a hot day. Amemiya smiles at it, waving his arms as a signal.

"You're here again!"

"Of course, Taiyou!" The breeze cheerily replies. "It's nice over here, and it's really cooling over here! It must be a nice and windy place…"

He chuckles, leaning in a little closer to the window. "It gets a bit too cold, at times! You're lucky, to be able to move so freely!"

The voice that comes out sounds like acid bubbling, warm and sticky and uncomfortable, but lowers to a much softer tone. "That comes with the job…it'll be nice if we could swap places, don't you think?"

Amemiya perks up almost immediately. "That sounds like a dream!"

Before the breeze answers, someone knocks on the door twice - likely Nurse Fuyuka, Amemiya realises - and he quickly flashes a grin to the breeze as a sign of good-bye as he rushes to the bed, looking almost undisturbed and quiet.

Fuyuka enters. The breeze leaves.

—-

"My name is Sata Tosamaru!" The boy says with hands on his hips, his eyes alive and shining with action. There's an almost mischievous air about him much like how rings surround a planet, and Amemiya feels a connection to him almost immediately.

He stretches out his hand as a sign of friendship. "My name is Amemiya Taiyou!"

Sata tilts his head, a smile decorated on his face. "The sun…that's cool. You're a sun!" He takes Amemiya's hand and shakes it with much gusto. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sun!"

The sun. He likes that, he decides.

"But you should return to your palace soon," Sata says, retracting his hand and curling his fingers around a lock of his hair that looks like a curved moon, "Sunburn's been going about lately, you should take a rest!"

He looks confused. "I'm always in a room."

"Maybe you have to return to your planet," He answers wistfully, gaze on something far away, Amemiya can't quite see anymore - "I have to go, too. I can't leave it alone for too long…"

In the far-off distance, something explodes.

—-

The room is dark, and it is nighttime. He is alone.


End file.
